Nightmare
by dyingaswespeak2
Summary: This is eight months before the book. Pony has a nightmare and he is afraid it is going to come true. He is thirteen. Johnny and Dally still alive of course. Please read and review. At least two reviews and I will try to update this story.


Disclaimer:

Angela: Hope you enjoy this story.

Steve: Who the f**k are you?

Angela: Shut up, Steve! I hate you anyway!

Pony: Who are you?

Angela (nicely): The author of this story. I love you, Pony. Anyways can someone say the disclaimer.

Steve: What's that?

Angela (Hits Steve with a hammer): Didn't I say shut up

_Steve is knocked out._

Pony: I know what it is. Angela does not own the Outsiders.

Chapter 1

_"Johnny, Johnny, where are you," I cried while in a burning church. I had not seen Johnny anywhere. Before I knew I was outside of the church and a brown jacket I was wearing was on fire. Dally hit me in the back to put the fire out. Dally had pulled me out the window and went back in for Johnny. Both of us had been trying to save little kids from the fire._

_ Dally ran over to the church as I heard Johnny scream. I didn't know what had happened, but I knew it was something terrible. I was still unconscious until I heard blaring of an engine. I was in an ambulance after saving a few little kids from the burning building. _

_ Before I knew it I was in a difference Dally was dragging me to the hospital because Johnny wanted to see me. He had been burned severely and was dying. A cop had stopped us and then escorted us to the hospital. In Johnny's room I heard him speak one last time and Dally ran out of the room. He was about to blow. He held a gun that wasn't loaded than got killed by the cops._

I screamed as I awoke from the dream I was having. My mother knocked on the door.

"Pony, are you alright," she asked walking into my room. She was getting ready to go somewhere with my Dad, but I don't know where. I know they were going to leave town for a few days. My mother came into my room and hugged me. She was always comforting me.

"Yes, I just had a bad dream. I don't know why I was taking a nap, but I was," I said.

"Its okay, Ponyboy, sometimes people need naps during the day. Did you finish your homework," she asked me.

"Of course I did," I said and smiled. I was already in ninth grade, but that was because I was smart. They had put me up a few grades. I was very proud of myself. Also my mother and father were proud, but my dad had to work to make ends meet. Darry, my oldest brother, was already graduating high school. He was going to go off to college which meant my mother and father had to work harder. Soda, my other brother, was still in school with me which was a good thing. I didn't want to be alone in that school with all the bullies.

"Well I have to make dinner then I need to pack for the road trip that me and your father are going on," she said. I frowned because I didn't want them to go. I had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen to them. My mother patted my head when she saw me frown.

"Don't worry, Pone, we will be home in a few days," my mother said and started dinner. I went into the kitchen to help her prepare dinner. I think we were having chicken and potatoes that night. Sometimes we would have pork or meat loaf. I loved meat loaf it was so tasty. My mother smiled at me as I helped her prepare dinner.

I heard the door slam a few minutes after we started dinner. Darry and Soda came in the door. They were dirty from playing football in the lot with Dally, Johnny, Steve, and Two-Bit. The rest of the gang came in after them. Johnny was my best friend and I wanted him to stay over tonight. Steve well I didn't really care for, but he was my brother's best friend so I put up with him. Two-Bit was a wisecracker. He was funny and could always keep you smiling. Last, but not least Dally was the toughest of the gang. That was because he was cool, hard, and mean.

"Hey Mom, what's for dinner," Soda asked and sat at the table. He was sweating and dirty. I was glad that I fell asleep or I would have been playing football with them. My father walked in the door and was surrounded by the entire gang.

"Chicken, dear," she said. My father came and kissed my mother on the lips. I could tell that it was a pretty passionate kiss. Soda and Darry were pretending to throw up when my Dad shot them a look they stopped and smiled. My mother was pretending to be mad at them.

"What are you looking at," my father asked my brothers who grinned at them in return. I just watched with amusement. The rest of the gang was watching Mickey Mouse on television because Two-Bit loved that show. I walked into the living room and sat next to Johnny on the couch. Dally was sitting next to him. Steve was sitting on the floor next to Two-Bit. Darry came in the room and sat on his favorite chair. He was reading the newspaper. He had always been into the newspaper, but I never understood why. I thought reading the newspaper was boring, but books were another story. I loved reading and writing. I want to be creative, but I also want to get into college like Darry. I think Darry would be proud of me. Soda didn't really want to be in school. He says he's dumb, but I don't believe he is. He might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but he is smart.

"Nothing, Dad," Darry responded. Soda was still in the kitchen with Mom and Dad. Dad was talking about his day at work. He says he is happy that he got off from work for a few days and that he can go away. I am thinking it is somewhat like a second honeymoon. I don't really know though my parents won't tell us where they are going. They said when they got there they would call us to let us know if they got there safely. I was a little worried still about that feeling I was having. Still the nightmare I had was still in my head which made me quieter than normal. Johnny was staring at me and had a worried look in his eyes. I just smiled to reassure him that it was okay. Darry looked at me and frowned.

"Hey kiddo, what's wrong," he asked me.

"Yeah, you don't look so well," Soda said. He looked worried too, but I knew I was going to be fine. Well I wasn't really sure that dream scared me something awful. I don't want to tell them about that dream especially since Johnny died in my dream.

"I'm fine," I lied quickly, but I think they could tell it was a lie. I was never good at hiding my emotions, but they brushed it off. Johnny kept staring at me though seeing if I will open up, but I refused. He should understand that coming from the home he does.

Later that night it was time for my parents to leave the house. I didn't want them to leave though. I was still worried that something bad was going to inflict upon them. I was crying by the time they were walking out the door. Dad came by and hugged me and he felt bad that he was leaving, but he had made a reservation and didn't want to lose his money from it.

"I'm sorry, Pony, we will be back in a few days. Darry will be here to take care of you," my Dad said and I tried to look happy for them. My Dad smiled when I smiled back. I wanted them to be here, but Darry was strong. The whole gang was still in the living room. I was in my room though I didn't want them to think I was a baby. Johnny slipped into the room a few minutes after my Dad left my room.

"Pony, are you really alright," he asked concern was written on his face.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just have a bad feeling," I said. I didn't want to worry him and I knew he was already worried. Soda came into the room too. He seemed to have something on his mind. When he saw me he smiled and still the look of worry was in his eyes.

"What kind of feeling," Johnny asked me.

"I don't really want to talk about it," I said. Then I remembered the dream and well I looked away from Johnny quickly. Soda sat next to me on the bed. He was rubbing my shoulders a little bit. He knew that would put me to sleep and it was a Friday night. I didn't want to go to bed early.

"What's wrong, Pony? You aren't being yourself. Johnny, can you come back in a few minutes. I'll try to see what is wrong with my brother," Soda said. Johnny nodded and left the room. I didn't really want to talk about anything. Soda doesn't always understand what is going on in my mind and I really didn't want him to know about that dream I had. I didn't want Johnny or Dally to know about that dream I had either. They both died in that dream and I don't think they should die. Darry was standing in the door way and he had a worried look on his face. Soda motioned for him to come in.

"I just have a bad feeling like I told Johnny. And I had a nightmare a few hours ago. I don't want Johnny or Dally to know about it. The dream scared me something awful," I opened up to my brothers. They exchanged looks and I knew they were worried. They were always concerned with me especially when we were younger.

_Flashback_

_ "Mommy, why is Pony crying," a seven-year-old, Soda asked coming into my room. I was five at the time Soda was going on eight at that point. Darry, who was eleven also, was in the room. I had fallen off the bed and bumped my head on the floor._

_ "He fell off of the bed Soda and he hurt himself. He will be fine. Can you get me an icepack, Darry," mommy asked. Darry nodded and he ran to get the icepack. My mother said soothing words to me as she tried to calm me down. When she put the icepack on my head I started to feel better._

_End of flashback_

"What was the dream about," Darry asked me.

"Well Johnny and I were saving little kids from a burning church. I didn't see Johnny anywhere after the last of the kids was saved. And Dally pulled me out the window. He hit me in the back to put the fire that was on my jacket out. Then I heard Johnny scream and Dally went in to save him. Then I was in an ambulance. After that the scene changed and Dally and I were in the hospital. After that Johnny died and Dally left the hospital. He held a gun that wasn't loaded to the cops and they shot and killed him," I told them the events of my dream. I didn't really think that I would remember that dream, but it seemed so real that it stuck with me.

Soda and Darry stayed quiet because they had no idea what to say. I didn't think they would really have a reaction to that dream. My mother and father walked into the room. They were about to leave.

"See you boys in a couple of days," my mother said and kissed us all on the forehead.

"Darry, I want you to take care of your brothers while we are gone. I am going to leave you some money for groceries," Dad said and gave him some money.

"Get Ponyboy to bed on time," my mother said. She came over to me and gave me a hug. She knew that I was scared that they were leaving. My father smiled at me as assuring me that everything was going to be alright. I still wasn't so sure that it would be.

Please review I will really appreciate it.


End file.
